Star wars: algunas pequeñas dudas
by 2-J
Summary: Es la boda de Han y Leia, pero el esposo esta dudando de algunas cosas. ¿es esto lo que quiere?


Han Solo estaba sentado sobre el barandal del balcón. La infinita ciudad y tarde de Coruscant se extendía al frente de él. El viento chocaba contra su rostro, su cabello algo largo era empujado por este. El ex contrabandista llevaba puesto un traje formal, de las mejores prendas corellianas. Un saco negro con una camisa y una corbata, pantalones azules y botas de cuero.

Se encontraba extrañado, como ajeno a la situación.

La fiesta de Endor había sido una cosa distinta, los pilotos, sus amigos, estaban ahí, podía vestir tranquilamente su chaleco y tomar todos los tragos que quisiera.

Pero esta fiesta formal, llena de senadores, políticos, generales… no era su estilo, tampoco era el de Chewie.

Se pasó la mano derecha por la cara, llevaba un trago en la mano izquierda, se sentía agotado. Leia aún no llegaba, y la ceremonia iba a ser dentro de poco.

Estaba dudando. Mucho.

No sabia que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, ese estilo de celebraciones no era lo suyo. Han tomo un último trago y dejó caer el vaso por la enorme caída de debajo del balcón.

—¿ahogando penas Han?—preguntó la joven y conciliadora voz de Luke.

"Yo me voy por un tiempo y todos empiezan con sus delirios de grandeza" recordó Han al oir la voz de su amigo.

—pensando un poco. Supongo que lo habrás sentido—dijo dándose la vuelta y parándose en el balcón.

—un poco—admitió Luke, llevaba sus nuevas túnicas blancas, llevaba algunos detalles dorados alrededor del cuello y las mangas—pero no necesito ser un jedi para notar que algo pasa. Es decir, el novio está sentado al borde de la terraza tomando tragos, ¿qué debo esperar?

Han se encogió de hombros y retomó su lugar en la terraza. Hizo un gesto con su mano para que Luke se sentara al lado. Así lo hizo.

—nunca te enamores muchacho. Es complicado—exclamó Han.

—creeme que sufrí un poco de eso. Pero, como jedi, supongo que deberé evitar esos problemas.

—no presumas...—burló Han, Luke le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—no importa Han. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—yo...—suspiró, tras lo cual susurró—yo siento que este no es mi lugar. ¿entiendes? amo a Leia, pero… toda esta… diplomacia. No estoy cómodo aquí.

Recordó cuando él, Wedge y Lando tuvieron que comprar el traje.

—este traje… por favor, ni siquiera usé un traje para la premiación en yavin.

Luke asintió.

—Te preocupa… ¿no cumplir expectativas?

—a ver… en cierta forma. Aunque estoy feliz de no haber tenido que ser juzgado por mi suegro—bromeó Solo.

—¿Bale Organa o Darth Vader? no se cual hubiera sido peor—bromeó Luke, Han carcajeó.

—cenamos con Vader, fue bastante...—Han pensó por unos segundos— extraño…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, observando los speeders que pasaban frente a ellos.

—lo que me preocupa, Luke, es que… no es la imagen que quiero dar.

—¿a qué te refieres, Han?

—soy un general, bien. Pero no soy parte de la realeza. Leia lo es, yo no. Y...—negó con la cabeza—estamos actuando como si lo fuera. ¿me entiendes?

Luke asintió viendo como el sol de coruscant se empezaba a poner lentamente.

—sí Han. Te entiendo...yo, muchas veces, me siento como si aún fuera el granjero asustado de Tatooine.

Exclamó mirando su mano robótica, recordando cuando tuvo miedo de perder a todos sus amigos, y casi cayó al lado oscuro atacando a Vader.

—¿sabes?—dijo Luke—a veces la gente necesita que seas algo más que lo que eres en serio. Todos me tratan como si fuera una verdadera leyenda. Pero tu, Wedge, Lando, Leia...ustedes saben que no lo soy. Solo tuve suerte. Lo que necesitas Han… es dar la imagen que tu creas mejor. ¿crees que a alguien le importará tu vestimenta en la boda? es decir, eres un héroe de la rebelión. No tienes que cumplir estándares. Tu los propones. Tu creas, lo que el resto quiere que seas.

Han asintió y observó el sol junto a su amigo.

—Luke…¿puedes prestarme tu ala x?

Luke observó extrañado a Han, pero asintió y le permitió a Han usar su caza.

Era más rápido que el halcón, y Han necesitaba algo rápido.

Leia caminó por el pasillo del edificio lentamente, a su lado se encontraba Luke, quien la sujetaba de un Brazo. Leia apretaba, estaba nerviosa. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, hecho por los mejores modistas de Naboo. Un velo blanco semitransparente cubría su cara.

Los soldados rebeldes observaron a la princesa caminar hacia el altar.

Rex, el anciano clon, no pudo evitar recordar a Padme.

Wedge y Lando aplaudían sonoramente, como si se tratara de un campeonato de pazaak.

Mon Mothma se llevaba las manos a la boca, estaba sorprendida de lo que hubieran podido llegar a un momento como este.

Luke, como todo hermano mayor (aunque nunca había deparado en quien era el mayor de ambos) la observaba con orgullo, era obvio que él confiaba en Han, y lo amaba como a un hermano.

Crix Madine, en cambio, observaba al novio, extrañado.

Leia se detuvo frente a su futuro esposo, el cual retiró el velo. Leia se extrañó un poco al verlo algo sudado, con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules con una raya amarilla y...su inconfundible chaleco.

Detrás de Han se encontraba Chewie, el padrino de la boda.

—te ves hermosa—dijo Han con una sonrisa, Leia le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó a ver a Luke.

—¿por eso le pediste el caza a Luke? ¿para buscar tu ropa?—susurró la mujer, Han sintió—me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio—dijo con una pequeña risita mientras tomaba la mano de Han, el reverendo, un twi'lek de túnicas blancas, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—señoras y señores de todas las especies, hoy nos vemos reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos grandes personas, que tanto han hecho por la nueva república.

¿tienen algunos votos preparados?

Han asintió, Leia se sorprendió ante eso.

—Leia… seré honesto. Estaba asustado. Hoy, antes de la ceremonia. Pero ahora… que me siento cómodo, que te veo aquí… me siento feliz. Quizás todos se pregunten por que no estoy usando los trajes que me ofrecieron diversos planetas...no los rechace porque fueran malos ni nada de eso. Los rechace por que… no eran algo que yo usaría. Sentí que, un día especial como este, debería usar una prenda igual de especial—se señaló el chaleco y los pantalones— ¿y qué tal las vestimentas de cuando todo esto empezó?—observó a Leia—Leia… te amo…

Leia interrumpió.

—lo sé—una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Leia, y otra en la de Han, eso era algo que mucha gente amaba de su relación, la complicidad. La complicidad hacía que la gente imaginara que experiencias fueron vividas por ambos juntos, eran esos vacíos. que solo se veían en los códigos internos de ambos, los que conquistaban a la gente.

La ceremonia siguió, fue un éxito en varios sentidos.

La imagen de la princesa, hermosa, con un hermoso vestido, y el contrabandista, sudado y con su chaleco, se vió por casi todos los rincones de la galaxia.

Hasta los enemigos ocultos de la rebelión la habían visto, las tripas se le revolvían.

Han pensó, ese día, cuando estaba subiendo en el ala x, escapar, irse de la situación.

Pero fue solo un pensamiento fugaz. Un pensamiento intransigente.

Él sabía que su unión con Leia era importante. No solo para él.

Si no para la galaxia.

**Y bueno, este fic me salió de la nada. Puede ser parte de legends o canon si quieren, pero me gustaba la idea de indagar en momentos pequeños de la saga. Estoy leyendo heredero del imperio y… bueno, la epoca post episodio 6 me llama la atención.**


End file.
